


missing you

by joysamo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joysamo/pseuds/joysamo
Summary: the boys all enjoyed a full week of vacation away from the dorms, but after seven days without him, yuta just wants his boyfriend back.





	missing you

Johnny arrived back at the dorm a couple hours later than the rest, kicking his shoes off in the hall and shuffling through with a duffel bag hanging from his broad shoulders. Some of the boys were hanging out in the living space, lounging on the couch, sharing stories of how they spent their vacation week over the background noise of their new favourite drama playing on the TV.

“Hey, Johnny!” Mark greeted cheerfully, leaning over the back of the couch.

“‘Sup?” Johnny gave him a sweet smile and ruffled the boy’s hair, leaning with elbows against the cushioned backrest.

“We’re watching Bonus Book,” Taeil answered, meeting Johnny’s gaze with a happy grin of his own, glad to see his friend again, “Wanna join?”

Johnny dropped his bag with a thud, and made to round the couch when he was stopped in his tracks by a hand clamped on his shoulder. He span around, coming face to face with a neutral looking Taeyong.

“What?” Johnny’s brow creased with concern, and Taeyong’s blank expression certainly wasn’t giving any visual clues as to what was wrong. If anything was wrong at all, Johnny was just confused.

And that cautious curiosity didn’t wane at all when Taeyong simply pointed over his shoulder at the door to his and Johnny’s shared room.

“Uh, okay.” Johnny looked back over his shoulder, shrugging at Taeil. “Guess I gotta put my stuff away first, I’ll be right back.”

Taeyong stepped away, meandering back to the kitchen, and Johnny gave the other members a small wave before grabbing his bag again and making his way over to his room. Twisting the handle, the door clicked open, and Johnny flipped on the main light, a soft gasp slipping past his parted lips when he caught sight of someone slumbering in his bed.

Popping his head back through the doorframe, Johnny called to his friends. “I think I’m just gonna hit the hay, guys. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Goodnight, Johnny!” Mark called back, eyes scrunched in a genuine smile.

“‘Night.” Johnny closed the door behind him, careful not to make a sound, and chucked his bag down out of the way before turning the light off.

Making his way over to the single bed, he stripped off his hoodie and jeans, leaving them in a trail behind him. Approaching the snoozing figure, he very slowly peeled back the covers and slipped in beside him. The soft boy in his bed stirred from sleep, and in the low moonlight filtering through the blinds, Johnny was met with glinting eyes that quickly curved into a cute yawn.

“John?” His voice was rough with sleep and Johnny felt a tinge of guilt, realising how long he must’ve been waiting here.

“Hi, babe.” Johnny spoke softly, always second nature when around his boyfriend, and pressed a kiss to his hairline, lingering there for a moment to inhale a mix of sandalwood shampoo and something inherently Yuta. A scent he could only describe as home. “Why aren’t you in your own bed? The manager will crucify us in the morning if this makes us late.”

Yuta simply grumbled in response, not caring for consequences. Right now he just wanted his boyfriend after being separated for a whole week. “Missed you.” He explained and snuggled up close, resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder.

“I missed you too.” Johnny got comfortable on his back, brushing his hair out of his eyes and settling back into the pillow. “Sorry I’m late, there was this really pretty flower stand outside the subway station. I just had to stop and take some photos.”

Johnny’s wholesome explanation earned a sleepy chuckle, and Yuta peppered small kisses along Johnny’s neck, one on the point of his sharp jawline, a few on his cheek, and finally, a small kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth.

“You’re too soft for your own good.” Yuta relaxed back onto his shoulder again, draping a hand across Johnny’s stomach, tangling their legs together.

“I thought you liked my softness.” Johnny’s pout could be heard through his voice, and Yuta smiled.

“Mhm, I do.” An arm tucked around Yuta’s shoulder, and he truly melted into his boyfriend’s side. “Not so much when it makes you late and I have to cuddle your plushies.”

“I’m sorry.” Johnny whined out another apology, sulking when Yuta shook with laughter. “You miss me so much but when I’m actually here you–”

“I was just teasing you, you big baby.” Yuta nosed against Johnny’s neck, giving him a little tired attention. “I don’t mind waiting. Just as long as you come home at the end of the day.”

“Always.” Johnny replied seriously. “I’ll always come home to you. You are my home.”

Yuta shook his head dismissively. Johnny was always so eager to give reassurance through words and actions, but Yuta never had a single doubt to begin with. “John–”

“I mean it.” Johnny’s arm tightened around him, holding him close. “I’ll always come back to you. In the future, if anything happens with the subunits or the dorms- anything, I’ll always find my way back to you.”

“I know.” Yuta whispered back, his heart caught in his throat. “We should sleep now. We can talk about everything tomorrow. You can show me your photographs, I’ll tell you about my time back home...”

Yuta turned over and curled up onto his side, inviting Johnny to move up behind him, and he did. Tucking an arm around Yuta’s slim waist, Johnny pulled him flush against his front, his boyfriend’s slightly smaller frame fitting perfectly into his bigger one. Like they were two puzzle pieces made just for each other.

“I’d like that.” Johnny nuzzled against his nape, rubbing a squishy, round cheek against his neck. “G’night, Yuta.”

“Goodnight, Youngho.” Yuta searched around for his other hand, laced their fingers together and brought their joined hands out from under the covers to brush soft lips over Johnny’s knuckles. “I love you.”

Johnny smiled into the soft fabric of Yuta’s sleep shirt, heart bursting. “I love you too.”


End file.
